Rojo definitivamente es mi perdición
by Shimizublack
Summary: Sakura y Yuri Haruno son mellizas de 17 años de edad, y regresan a japón por el castigo de la segunda, a estudiar en la universidad de su tío Kakashi, pero allí conocen a dos profesores que la harán perder el control, Sasori y Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Seguirán la historia al ver como se las arreglan estas dos parejas para estar juntos? SasoSaku SasuYuri.
1. Perdición carmesí y atezado

**Capítulo I**

**"Perdición carmesí y atezado"**

En un hermoso _Mercedes Benz_ rojo iba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo, haciendo que las llantas quemaran el piso de un movimiento rápido y tranquilo, _sexy back_ iba a todo volumen, mientras la melodía la seguía una hermosa mujer dentro de este, a su lado iba otra apegada en el asiento mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos gritándole un par de cosas a su hermana que la ignoraba olímpicamente cantando sensualmente la canción, la chica que iba sujetándose fuertemente tenía una vena en la frente gritándole a su hermana pero esta la seguía ignorando, concentrada en la carretera y en la canción.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Nos van a arrestar! ¡Para este auto ahora! ¡Yuri! —grito la chica exasperada mirando con temor como su hermana pasaba los carros como si estuviera jugando _San Andreas_.

—Esto es más divertido que _San Andreas_ —dijo emocionada soltando el volante, el corazón de la chica se detuvo un momento y callo desmayada en la silla, su hermana giro su sensual rostro sacándole lentamente la lengua mientras colocaba de nuevo sus manos en el volante —, es divertido sacarla de sus casillas.

La chica se detuvo observo hacia arriba mientras miraba unas grandes rejas que estaban abiertas, lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios adentrándose en la universidad de la hoja, más conocida como "_Konoha University_" la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Tokyo, y la más cara y difícil de entrar, en los campus estaban los estudiantes leyendo unos que otros libros, y disfrutando de la vista cuando el sonido de las llantas quemándose los "_distrajo_" de sus actividades "_educativas_" los mas chismosos se levantaron acercándose a donde el auto se había detenido, los menos curiosos se quedaron murmurando a ver quien llegaba llamando semejante atención, mientras los otros simplemente volvían a lo suyo, aunque ese pequeño porciento eran los nerd de la universidad.

La puerta del auto se abrió tranquilamente, los ojos de todos los hombres se salió de orbita a ver semejante mujer bajarse del auto, primero comenzaron de abajo hacia arriba, pasando por sus piernas delgadas y bien formadas, comenzando a ver unos zapatos de tacón de color negro con unas medias altas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas de lana, sus piernas se notaban lo bien cuidadas que estaban, blanquecinas y hermosas, subiendo hasta su cintura caía una falda de color negra un poco mas debajo de sus glúteos dejando ver a los hombres lo hermoso que se vería bajo estos, sus caderas anchas y perfectas y cintura delgada y cuidada, luego una blusa de tiras de color blanca encajada a la falda, mostrando sus bien formados senos, dejando ver la faja de la falda con una cadena larga de color negra, y unos que otros accesorios en las manos, la mejilla de los hombres se sonrojo a más no poder a ver el rostro de la chica, infantil y delicado, pícaro y sensual sobre todo aquella mirada que podía mantener a la raya a cualquier estúpido que quisiera pasarse de listo, mostrando una nariz fileña y pequeña con unos labios de tamaño promedio bañados en un brillo dejando ver su color natural, aquel rosado que cualquiera quisiera probar, unos ojos grandes y de color jade que mostraban frialdad y dulzura, mientras que su cabellera, aquella hermosa cabellera que llamo a todos los hombres del lugar era de un exótico y bello color rojizo, tenía su flequillo corto cayendo en su frente completamente alborotado y peinado mientras que en la parte de atrás su cabello caía liso hasta sus puntas que caían completamente onduladas y rebeldes, la mujer tenía un pearcing en la nariz haciéndola ver sensual mientras sus ojos estaban delineados de negro.

—Vamos Sakura, sal ya llegamos a la universidad —susurro por lo bajo con un tono sensual y dulce, los hombres que la alcanzaron a escuchar tenían un intenso derrame nasal con la voz tan fina y elegante con la que había hablado.

La otra puerta se había abierto por la cual había salido una hermosa mujer muy parecida a la anterior con rasgos casi iguales pero de diferentes proporciones, pero lo que más les asombro que esa mujer mostraba una mirada dulce, tierna e inocente, mientras que la otra mostraba una picara, sensual y arrogante. Comenzaron a escanearla de abajo hacia arriba, topándose con unos botines de color negro de un tacón pequeño, y se delectaron con las piernas de la chica pero para su mala suerte esta tenía un short corto mas debajo de sus glúteos marcando sus pequeñas pero anchas caderas, al igual que su pequeña cintura, el short era de talla alta y era amarrado con dos cinturones que eran sus mangas, debajo de estos una blusa manga marcando perfectamente sus senos proporcionados, tenía la bandera de Londres con un sombrero y una frase, subiendo a su rostro se sonrojaron mas al ver esa mirada dulce y el punchero en sus mejillas mirando con reproche y enojo a la hermosa y sensual pelirroja, esta tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rosa, encima de este tenía un gorro de color negro cubriendo un poco su frente mientras dejaba ver dos grandes y hermosos ojos jade, con una pequeña boca sin nada de maquillaje, resaltando mas el brillo en estos.

—_Nee-san_ eso fue cruel de tu parte —replico con aquel punchero haciendo que los hombres presentes tuvieran un derrame nasal mientras tranquilamente las mujeres alrededor sacaran un paragua para protegerse, lo que les hizo más dulce ver esas hermosas gafas de aumento en el rostro de la pelirosa que la hacían ver como una empresaria muy importante.

—_Gomen_,_ gomen_ pero es que no me resistí a hacerte enojar —dijo de lo más dulce colocando su mano en la cabeza de esta mientras desordenaba un poco su cabello—. Vamos a la dirección, quiero que me den el nombre de la habitación y el del salón de clases, no puedo soportar el ambiente de babosos.

La pelirosa volteo a mirar a todos que se comían con la mirada a su hermana, pero no había el par de babosos que no dejaran de ver a la pelirosa esta se sonrojo completamente alcanzando a su hermana para tomarla de la mano y caminar junto con ella, mientras ignoraba a todos que comenzaban a murmullar a la par de ellas.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En la ventana del aula de docentes se ve tranquilamente un hermoso hombre de grandes ojos de color marrón, alto de cuerpo bien formado con papeles en las manos, por su cabeza cae rebeldemente unos cabellos de color rojizo y marcado sus ojos se ven levemente rasgados con unas pequeñas ojeras que simplemente lo hacen ver más sexy, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente leyendo los papeles que tiene en las manos, el hombre vestía una camisa manga corta de color negra con un grafiti de color rojo en su pecho una chaqueta de color negra en su cuerpo y un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, bueno en realidad era un jean con un cinturón negro. Llevo sus manos a su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que lo estaba dispuesto a estrellar su cabeza en la ventana pero se detuvo en seco ensanchando los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa _Nii-san_?

Pregunto detrás de él un hermoso pelinegro de grandes ojos negros rasgados de manera gatuna y sensual dándole un aura completamente distinta a las demás personas, mantenía la vista tranquila hacia adelante observando cómo su hermano miraba embobado hacia afuera, su cuerpo era bastante corpulento y su piel era un poco bronceada tenía una cabellera de color negro peinada rebelde en su parte de atrás, mientras que sus brazos estaban bien formados, su rostro era simplemente perfecto, se podía mencionar que esos dos eran unos adonis desde el pelirrojo de hermosos y rasgados ojos miel, hasta el sensual y arrogante pelinegro de reflejos azules. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color gris remangada un poco dejando ver un chaleco sin mangas de color negro y un jean oscuro ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo, se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja realmente interesado.

—Sasori, ¿me estas escuchando? —pregunto más serio.

—Sasuke… hay una chica con cabello rosa… —dice realmente impresionado dirigiendo sus manos a sus ojos tallándolos un poco.

—Hermano, se que tienes fetiches con las muñecas inflables con el cabello color rosa, marionetas con el cabello rosa, e incluso coleccionas mangas donde la protagonista tenga el cabello rosa, pero por el amor de ¡Dios!, no existe una mujer con el cabello rosa.

—Entonces estoy soñando, porque estoy viendo a una chica con el cabello rosa caminar hasta la recepción —el pelinegro entrecerró su mirada y se asomo un poco dejando su rostro cerca del de su hermano para observar sobre su hombro y ensanchar la mirada — ¿Ves?

—Por Kami-sama, nunca he deseado que el viento sople tan fuerte para ver debajo de la falda de una chica —dijo impresionado parpadeando una par de veces, su hermano dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y lo miraba con una gran gota de sudor, pero él sabía perfectamente que no hablaba de la pelirosa.

— ¿Y el que tiene fetiches soy yo? Estas demasiado coladito por las pelirrojas

—Que te digo, esas son las más exóticas y excitantes —afirmo como todo un sabio, y su hermano lo miro con una gota de sudor.

—Todas menos la pelos de escoba —susurro por lo bajo y su hermano simplemente lo ignoro siguiendo los pasos a las dos mujeres.

—No sabía que los tintes rosas existían, pero sin duda sé porque estas con cara de bobo, desde acá arriba se ve que están buenas mira la cara de pendejos que tienen los universitarios —comento señalando con la mirada a los bobos que seguían en _exotilandia_.

—Esos bobos con hormonas alborotadas cualquier chica con feromonas llama su atención —comento restándole importancia pero luego sonríe con burla —todas menos la pelos de escoba, tu ex noviecita no hace que se le pare a ninguno, Sasukito —dice con burla y este lo mira gruñéndole.

—No hablemos mucho, que tú te liaste con una intento de pelirosa como era su nombre, o si Tayuya que era estrella porno y para remate era la amante de Jiraiya-sama —a su hermano se le coloreo la frente de azul suspirando.

—Olvida ese tema Sasuke, y ponte a trabajar tenemos nuevos estudiantes en este año y seguramente vendrán más para los otros semestres —comento Sasori quitando la mirada de la ventana para no seguir viendo a esa mujer que le revolvía las hormonas.

—Sí, si hermanito —dijo obediente comenzando a caminar hasta su puesto sentándose para colocar un cigarrillo en sus labios dejando salir un humo de sus labios.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las chicas llegaron tranquilamente a la dirección mientras observaban a una rubia tirada en su escritorio completamente dormida, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca pero igual se alzaron de hombros mirando a una puerta de color blanco con varios ángeles alrededor, ramos de flores, y varias orquídeas decorando la entrada, una gota de sudor se resbalo más grande en su noca mirando la placa en oro que estaba en la puerta.

_Para entrar a mí santuario celestial debes ser lo suficientemente bello _

—**_Esto es obra de el tío Kakashi_** —pensaron las dos dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

_En fin, si te crees lo suficientemente hermoso pequeño mortal toca dos veces la puerta, pero si eres horrible solo una vez que yo me preparare mentalmente, si eres un padre de familia tócala tres veces pero si eres una de mis hermosas sobrinas *O* qué esperas para entrar sin tocar_

—**_Sí, definitivamente esto es de Kakashi_** —pensó la pelirroja mirando con burla la puerta para luego tocar la perilla mientras la empujaba, la pelirosa seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

_Con todo el amor que me tienen mis hermosas fanáticas, Hatake Kakashi se despide de todos; simples mortales su dios ha llegado. _

—**_Siempre tan divertido el tío Kakashi, espero que no siga igual de loco, pero con este cartel tengo todas de perder_** —pensó divertida la pelirosa mientras seguía el paso de su hermana.

Las mellizas Haruno entraron a la oficina y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a su tío, la pelirosa se sonrojo completamente cubriéndose el rostro de manera tierna y dulce mientras hacia un punchero mientras que su hermana descaradamente estaba comiéndose a su tío con la mirada, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado le caía por todo su rostro dándole un aspecto sensual y excitante de color plateado con blanco, tenía los ojos entrecerrados dejando ver una mirada picara y arrogante de color negra, sobretodo esa mirada arrogante, iba saliendo solo con un pantalón de ceñido a su cuerpo de color azul con los botones y la corredera del pantalón abierta y su cuerpo corpulento, bien formado sin exagerar pero marcando los cuadros en su abdomen y sus brazos, la pelirosa lentamente quito las manos de su rostro pero se poso en la entrepierna de su tío que se veía bastante abultada, un derrame nasal comenzó a salir de las dos y este que ni tonto ni perezoso, en realidad era un idiota porque no se había dado cuenta de las dos.

—A mi no me importa hacer incesto, si es con ese sujeto que me devore completa —dijo en un susurro la pelirroja y su hermana la miro de reojo con un derrame nasal mas formado.

—Yuri —menciono con reproche la pelirosa, mientras su hermana ampliaba más su sonrisa arrogante.

El peli plateado abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar ese nombre y la voz sensual con la que había hablado la pelirroja se encontró con sus dos sobrinas mirándolos en paños menores una con un desangre nasal completamente demostrativo, y otra que se lo comía con la mirada.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —grito como chica; las dos chicas se taparon rápidamente sus oídos ante el joto grito que había soltado su tío mientras la rubia se levantaba de golpe entrando en la oficina con una patada voladora haciendo que las hermanas Haruno los mire como si estuvieran locos.

— ¿Qué paso jefe? ¿Lo trataron de violar… —la rubia no término de hablar porque tenía un gran derrame nasal —…?

Era una hermosa rubia alta, despampanante de hermosos ojos color marrón oscuro y dos coletas amarradas que caían por su espalda, con un cuerpo de infarto grandes senos cubiertos por una pequeña blusa sin mangas amarrada por un cinto en su cintura de color azul, marcando mas estas y sus caderas anchas, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color azul y unos tacones negros.

Esta volteo a mirar a las Haruno y luego miro a su director, e hizo lo mismo varias veces Kakashi se cubría como si hubiera hecho un pecado y las chicas entrecerraban más la mirada.

— ¡Mocosas entraron sin permiso! —dice fuerte y demandante la rubia.

—En el cartel estúpido decía que podíamos entrar —dice aburrida señalando la puerta.

—No seas tan mentirosa ¿dónde dice eso?

—"_Pero si eres una de mis hermosas sobrinas _(cara de idiota drogado)_ qué esperas para entrar sin tocar" —_recito tranquila, y la rubia miro la puerta en el suelo leyendo lo que ella recitaba al pie de la letra.

— ¡Salgan de mi oficina! —dijo enojado el peliplata mientras miraba a sus sobrinas como borrego y estas rodaron los ojos fastidiadas, la pelirroja tomo la mano de su hermana llevándosela de ahí, como si de verdad hubieran hecho un castigo, tomo las dos coletas de la rubia que seguía fantaseando con su sexy tío.

Kakashi ya se había cambiado, tenía un pantalón kaki ceñido a sus piernas dejando ver lo bien formadas que estaban, un suéter de color azul con el pecho en "V" dejando ver una parte de sus pectorales, una camisa de corredera abierta dejando ver el suéter azul y encima de esta una chaqueta de color café un poco larga, su cinturón era de un kaki más oscuro y tenía unos zapatos marrones. Dirigió su mano a su cabello desordenándolo más dándole un aspecto hermoso.

—Adelante —dijo con una voz ronca y sensual que hizo que las tres detuvieran su sangrado mientras entraban como robot a la oficina —Tsunade, ¿qué haces entrando?

—Vigilo que estas mocosas no lo violen —dijo firme la rubia.

—No lo harán, soy su tío —dijo restándole importancia —, ahora sal que tengo ganas de hablar con mis sobrinas —dijo moviendo su mano como si estuviera echando un animal, la rubia entrecerró la mirada no sintiendo el desprecio mientras salía indignada ante la sonrisa burlona de la pelirroja — ¡Ahora sí!, ¡vengan y abracen a su tío favorito! —grito a todo pulmón y sensual mientras alargaba una sonrisa que hiciera que la pelirosa se detuviera en su acto pero otra si se le tiro como koala abrazando más fuerte del cuello.

—Yuri —susurro su hermana con una gota de sudor ya que ni con su padre era así de afectiva, mientras esta buscaba alguna señal de otra cosa toqueteando a su tío.

—Kakashi, tienes buen trasero —dijo ella burlona tocándole el trasero a su tío que alargo una sonrisa arrogante acercándose al oído de su amada sobrina.

—Y tu siempre estas mas buena, pero ahora bájate —ordena mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y ella refunfuñando se baja de su tío indignada porque no pudo seguir tocando —Pensé que iban a llegar mañana, ven Saku dale un abrazo a este dios —dijo levantando las manos mientras las movía, la pelirosa rio divertida y corrió para abrazar a su tío.

—Bueno, hubieron unos que otros problemas —dijo la pelirroja restándole importancia.

— ¿Peleo de nuevo con sus padres? —Levanto una ceja afirmando lo que el mismo pregunto —, ¿ahora porque?

—Bueno…

**··** _Flash Back_ **··**

**Se veía una hermosa pelirroja jugando cartas con un grupo de chicos, una hermosa y despampanante rubia de ojos grandes aguamarina que se estaba divirtiendo mientras reía completamente gustosa al mirar a sus contrincantes, esta coloco la baraja en la mesa revelando su juego de cartas, a su lado un pelinegro bajo también el juego de cartas revelando una expresión aburrida mientras ampliaba la sonrisa al ver la cara de indignación de la rubia, al frente de este un pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina hacia lo mismo rebelando un mejor juego de cartas que los mencionados estos chasquearon la lengua mientras bufaban al tiempo, pero sus ojos salieron de orbita al ver el juego de escalera real de la pelirroja que sonreía con burla. **

**—Era de esperarse de ella —dijeron todos al tiempo con una gota de sudor. **

**La pelirroja alargo una sonrisa burlona comenzando a reír como villana de telenovela, mientras tomaba una cerveza colocándola en sus labios, estaban de lo más tranquilos en la mansión principal de New York, mientras se divertían de lo grande. **

**La puerta fue abierta y unos sonidos llamaron la atención de los cuatro, al voltear levemente observaron a tres figuras, dos altas e importantes y una pequeña y tierna, los chicos miraron a los mayores que entraron haciendo un pequeño saludo con sus manos, mientras uno de ellos levantaba de igual manera la mano, y la otra figura sonreía ampliamente. **

**Entro un hombre alto de aspecto maduro, rostro fino y demostrativo con una mirada fría y calculadora, su cabello estaba peinado rebelde sobre su cabeza mostrando simplemente arrogancia, en su barbilla y encima de sus finos y gruesos labios se podría observar un poco de barba de estos, vestía un traje de corte italiano de color azul oscuro con franjas delgadas de color blanca, una camisa de color gris y una corbata azul con franjas un poco más gruesas blancas, un cigarrillo en sus labios sus manos eran anchas, su cabello era de color rojo borgoña, mientras que sus ojos eran grandes de un color jade opaco; _Toshio Haruno_, era su nombre.**

**A su lado, una hermosa mujer muy parecidas a las dos chicas que estaban con ellas, vestía tranquilamente un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color azul oscuro con unos tacones altos, su cabello era de un rosa oscuro casi llegando a rojo rebelde, repartido por todo su rostro corto mas debajo de su cuello, en capas, la mujer tenía un rostro, fino, maduro e imponente, tenía una mirada arrogante de grandes ojos azules. _Haruhi Hatake de Haruno_. **

**A su lado llego una hermosa pelirroja peinada con dos coletas arriba de su cabello, mientras miraba con dulzura y rostro sereno a su hermana y amigos, vestía un pequeño vestido de color blanco con flores y bordados morados. **

**Sabaku no Gaara; que era uno de los amigos de su hermana era un hombre hermoso alto de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, el chico tenía una cara madura, hermosa y bella, no tenia rastros de cejas pero eso no opacaba para nada su belleza, de hecho lo hacía ver más hermoso con esas gruesas ojeras bajo su rostro y esa sonrisa arrogante. Su cuerpo era grueso pero sin exagerar, hermano de Temari e hijo de los contadores de la familia Haruno, vestía un pantalón holgado con algunas letras en todo su largo dándole un aura rebelde, y una camisa abierta dejando ver su bien formado torso. **

**Sabaku no Temari; era una de las amigas de su hermana, era una mujer hermosa alta de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarina, la chica tenía una cara inocente, dura y arrogante era más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa, tenía un rostro sereno pero a la vez duro, su cuerpo era bien formado largas y torneadas piernas, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, senos grandes y glúteos bien formados, la chica tenía una falda corta con varios bordados de colores mientras que una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo marcaba sus curvas. **

**Nara Shikamaru; uno de los hombres más vagos de todo el mundo, su cabello era de color negro y lo tenía peinado como una piña, y sus ojos pequeños de color negro estaba tirado en la mesa con un globo en su nariz dando a entender que se durmió luego de haber saludado a los padres de las mellizas, vestía un pantalón holgado de color negro y un suéter pegado a su cuerpo de color verde, su rostro se mostraba maduro y totalmente tranquilo, con estos cerrados soñando en quien sabe qué cosa, hijo de los mejores cocineros, que en especial su familia trabajaba siempre para la Haruno. **

**Y por último la pelirroja que simplemente vestía un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro con algunos bordados de color fucsia, y unas altas zapatillas. **

**—Oh genial, el idiota sin cejas, el vago maldito y la rubia —comento por lo bajo Toshio mientras se levantaba de hombros mirando a los amigos de su hija — ¿No te he dicho que consigas mejores amistades? Estos vagos pueden ser hijos de unos buenos amigos míos pero son eso ¡Unos vagos! Mira ni siquiera se mosquean. **

**—Eso es porque sus insultos pasaron de moda, viejito debe conseguir mejores insultos —dice tranquilo Gaara colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza indiferente. **

**— ¿Viejito? **

**—Gaara tiene toda la razón, tomate podrido, si quizás tan solo quizás encontrara buenos apodos para nosotros nos ofendiéramos —le siguió el juego a su hermano mientras miraba de reojo como su amigo se dormía mas ignorándolos. **

**— ¡A quien le dices tomate podrido! ¡Niña irrespetuosa! ¡Mira a quien le estás hablando pequeño engendro del demonio! **

**—_Ya comenzamos_ —pensaron las tres mujeres Haruno mirando con una gota de sudor a su padre y amigos. **

**— ¿Qué dijo viejito? —pregunto burlón Gaara. **

**— ¡A parte de colados! ¡Sordos! —grito fulminando con la mirada a los que siempre llegaban solo a comer a su casa. **

**—También se le olvida ciegos, mudos ¿se acuerda cuando lo vimos haciendo aquel negocio con las mujeres del bar "_Cherry pink_"? —dijo de lo más inocente la rubia, ignorando las señas que le hacia el hombre para que se callara. **

**— ¿Así que Cherry pink? Y como se llama la mujer con la que te acuestas ¿Strawberry? —pregunto tétrica su esposa. **

**—Amor… no le crees a estos mocosos o si, solamente son unos degenerados —decía completamente nervioso dando dos pasos hacia atrás. **

**—Toshio… despídete de tu lindo rostro —dijo tronándose los dedos su esposo sudo frio y se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr seguido de medusa, digo la madre de las chicas. **

**··** _Fin del_ _Flash Back_ **··**

—Y gracias a la boca suelta de mis amigos me castigaron mandándome a estudiar aquí a tu universidad para no verlos

—Y yo no me quería quedar sola en New York, también dije que me matricularan

—Bien, creo que es hora de que vallan a instalarse, las habitaciones son de dos personas, pero habrá un pequeño hall y dividirá tres puertas, la del medio es la del baño y las dos puertas de alado son de sus habitaciones, lo siento pero no las puedo colocar juntas la tercera planta femenina está siendo construida y tengo dos habitaciones separadas —comento con lastima y sus dos sobrinas se les aguaron los ojos, y si era puro teatro —. Hyuga Hinata, habitación 203. Sakura ten —la pelirosa se acerco tomando las llaves —. Yamanaka Ino, habitación 204. Yuri toma —la pelirroja hizo lo mismo que su hermana y suspiro —, suerte pequeñas

—Gracias tío —dijo la pelirosa ampliando su sonrisa.

—Hn —"contesto" la hermosa pelirroja mientras suspiraba dándose la vuelta tomando el horario mientras levantaba su mano en son de saludo.

— ¡Recuerden visitarme! ¡Su hermoso y fantástico tío está aquí para ustedes! —decía en tono meloso mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados y un gran aura brillante a su alrededor.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las dos chicas luego de unos minutos aparcaron el carro en el estacionamiento de la universidad mientras tomaban las maletas de mano donde cargaban sus cosas personales caminando a las plantas de los edificios, observaron todo completamente tranquilas, como si fuera normal observaron dos grandes plantas realmente gigantes, dos edificios delante de sus rostros mientras miraron de reojo el tercero que estaban arreglando, las dos miraron fuera las habitaciones observando que había un cartel que decía 1-150 y el otro decía 151 – 240 las dos asintieron entrando al segundo edificio mientras observaban tranquilamente dos ascensores las dos entraron a uno y marcaba era los números de las habitaciones, la pelirroja por ser la primera marco el numero de la habitación de su hermana colocando la llave donde le señalaba.

— ¿Yuri?

—Te llevo a tu habitación, algo me dice que no es una simple habitación recuerda que el director es Kakashi Hatake, y entre más lujosas estén más dinero le dan los padres y ese avaricioso se aprovecha de todo.

Su hermana asintió dándole la razón cerrando los ojos notando como la puerta del ascensor era abierta lentamente, las dos entraron a la habitación que sería de su hermana desencajando la mandíbula, la puerta del ascensor daba una puerta de madera de color realmente oscuro con una entrada redondeada con grandes pedazos de madera completamente gruesos al entrar se observaba un hermoso y gran Hall con piso de madera realmente brillante que ocupa un gran espacio desde la entrada hasta una puerta de la misma manera de la puerta dejando ver que era el baño y se dividía en dos pasillos, que dejaban ver dos puertas una delante de la otra, al ver de cerca se observaba que eran dos habitaciones, un armario y la otra un dormitorio, en el hall habían varios puff regados de color morado mientras habían varios muebles pequeños y en el techo las lámparas parecían algodones de azúcar de color rosado, las paredes eran de madera realmente refrescante dejando ver una ventana grande y un pequeño jacuzzi fuera de esta, había un gran televisor en el hall, junto con un equipo de sonido grande y varios parlantes, pudieron observar unas escaleras en forma de caracol que subían hasta arriba donde dejaba ver varios libreros y algunas mesas donde habían libros de toda clase.

Las chicas seguían mirando todo completamente impresionadas de todas las personas del mundo, Kakashi no gastaría dinero en hacer una habitación así, porque dios ¡ERA KAKASHI! ¡EL HOMBRE MAS AVARO DEL MUNDO!

La puerta del centro se abrió dejando ver la figura de una hermosa mujer de aparente diecisiete años, con una toalla de color morada en su cuerpo dejando ver su figura bien formada, sus grandes senos y cintura pequeña con caderas anchas y buen trasero, la chica tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y de aspecto fuerte y delicado, rostro inocente pero a la vez rudo sus ojos eran grandes de unos hermosos ojos color perla, que los tenia levemente entrecerrados dejando ver la sombra encima de estos con sus labios con un brillo oscuro en estos su cabello estaba peinado con una coleta de lado dejando caer su cabello azulado con unos brillos de color blanco en su fleco que caía por su frente de forma hermosa y expectante con dos flequillos largos en la parte de alado de su rostro.

La chica levanto una ceja esperando que las intrusas se vallan de su habitación, pero vio el numero de su habitación en la mano de la pelirroja amplio una sonrisa arrogante mientras las chicas la observaban tranquilamente.

—Valla, al parecer por fin tengo compañera —contesto tranquila cruzándose de brazos levantando mas sus senos mientras las chicas la miraban con una gota de sudor.

—Si soy yo, un placer conocerla mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —dice educada inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto mientras la pelirroja simplemente observaba aburrida hacia adelante.

—Hyuga Hinata, el placer es mío —dijo ampliando su sonrisa al ver el rostro sereno de las dos, pero luego frunció el ceño —**_ ¿Dónde mierda esta el "lamento mucho no saber quién es usted Hinata-sama?_** —se preguntaba mentalmente la peliazul.

—Iré a ver si no se equivocaron para distribuir las maletas, hey tu ¿cuál es tu habitación? —la peliazul dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño esta simplemente se dedicaba a verla aburrida mientras señalaba el corredor de la primera, esta tomo la dirección de la segunda tranquilamente.

Al estar delante de esta, sintió que detrás de ella estaba su hermana, seguramente estaría ansiosa por saber cual y como era su habitación, dejo caer su mano en la perilla abriendo lentamente el cuarto ampliando una sonrisa al ver una hermosa pequeña y cómoda habitación; (sobre todo pequeña) era de un hermoso color kaki en las paredes dejando ver un mueble en el lado derecho junto a la cama ancha dejando ver que el colchón era amueblado, varias almohadas cubrían el lugar dejando ver una ventana bien alumbrada con una hermosa cortina del color de las paredes, se veía ventilaciones con un espejo hasta el suelo y una puerta donde había un lugar donde colocar los zapatos, delante de esta había una mesa donde se podía colocar libros y unas que otras lámparas, mientras habían retratos por todas partes vacios.

—Esto me hace pensar que el tío Kakashi heredo la universidad en estos días —dijo incrédula parpadeando un par de veces, se acerco a una de las maletas y vio la **S** en oro marcada y sonrió con burla.

—Si _Nee-san_, de solo pensar que mi tío Kakashi haya gastado plata para esto y si es mas de la que se gasta en la escuela pensaría que es el fin del mundo

—Si lo sé, lo mismo pasara el día que acepte que no es dios y que también es mortal como nosotros —dijo completamente segura de sus palabras caminando hacia la puerta —, me gustaría ayudarte a arreglar pero tengo también asuntos con mi habitación —dijo levemente esta corrió y la abrazo para luego quedarse en la habitación en lo que su hermana se iba.

Al pasar por la sala ya estaba "_cambiada_" la peliazul ya que tenía su conjunto de lencería de color rojo pasión puesto mientras estaba sentada en un mueble leyendo tranquilamente un libro la pelirroja como educada la ignoro olímpicamente caminando hacia el ascensor para apretar levemente los botones y dirigirse a su habitación.

—En mis tiempos se era educado —comento bajando el libro la peliazul.

—Lo lamento, no soy tan vieja así que no puedo saber cómo eran de educados en tu tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa burlona al momento de que la puerta fue cerrada y el libro se golpeo con esta dejando a una satisfecha pelirroja al ganarse a su primera "_victima_"

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la pelirroja dejo que una gran gota de sudor brotara por su frente al ver su habitación en vez de hall lujoso parecía una pista de baile y un bar, observo con curiosidad las sillas que eran de un color blanco redondeadas donde al parecer te sentías como una reina al sentarse y una pequeña mesa, al frente había una barra donde había un gran televisor y varias botellas de bebida por todas estas con pequeñas sillas alrededor de la barra, al fondo cerca de las ventanas habían unos grandes círculos con un holló dentro en el medio de algunos muebles pequeños cerca de la ventana, habían luces de colores, flashes, entre otras cosas más en todo el lugar, le salió una gota de sudor más grande al ver una gran escalera mientas que todo el lugar era así repartido al subir checo un gran televisor con varios muebles en forma de "L" alrededor de estos dejando ver algunos puff en el suelo, dirigió su mirada al gran equipo de sonido y podía jurar que las ventanas y puertas al igual que paredes eran a prueba de sonido, dirigió una mirada hacia tres puertas una en el centro de color rosa grande que decía "_dulce baño_" y alado habían dos pasillos uno oscuro y uno que habían flores, dibujos entre otras cosas, la pelirroja se alzo de hombros y camino hasta el pasillo oscuro encendiendo el foco mientras se adentraba mas, se detuvo delante de la habitación tirando la perilla para abrirla.

Al hacerlo abrió sus ojos al ver sus maletas bien acomodadas y sin molestar a nadie en un lugar bien demostrativo, y su guitarra se veía en perfecto estado en su cama, tenía una cabecera de color marrón madera mientras la cama era un poco ancha delante de un sillón de color rojizo, las paredes eran de un color amarillo, dejaba ver un gran sillón frente a una mesa mientras era pequeño a lado una lámpara mientras que en los costados de la cama habían dos colgando, una pequeña nevera que no vi en la habitación de su hermana y rejillas de ventilación, habían de igual manera cuadros de retrato pero había un armario de madera pequeño junto a un pequeño baúl.

Miro sus maletas y se tiro automáticamente en la cama quedando completamente dormida, ya era de noche y sus piernas le dolían demasiado a decir verdad al estar caminando de un lado a otro le hartaba tanto, ya que adelanto todos los planes para tener un día de descanso antes de las clases, abrió entre el sueño sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar quedando completamente dormida en los brazos de morfeo.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El día había pasado completamente rápido, Yuri ayudaba a Sakura a sacar la ropa y viceversa, la pelirroja conoció a su loca compañera de habitación que era la capitana del club de porristas, y se había enterado que ella era la que hacia las fiestas de la escuela con la habitación que tenia, pero a eso no le prestó atención de hecho ni siquiera hablo con ella Sakura era la que hablaba abiertamente con Hinata y Ino que era el nombre de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, el día que entraban a clases había llegado, las dos chicas tenían que colocarse el uniforme que obligatoriamente tenían que llevar porque su tío lo había diseñado con su inteligencia de dios.

La pelirroja llevaba su cabello amarrado en dos bajas coletas dejando que su parte de adelante se alborotara un poco, una falda corta de color azul con unas delgadas franjas negras, mientras tenía una camisa de color blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, seguida de una chaqueta de color rojo ceñida a su cuerpo con franjas blancas, dos botones en su abdomen plano, con la camisa en forma en V y un lazo de color rojo, tenía unas mejillas sonrojadas mientras se colocaba las medias y luego los zapatos de color negro de tacón, tenía un tic en la ceja lanzando varios suspiros.

Sakura vestía el mismo uniforme, pero su cabello lo tenía trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer varios flequillos mientras sus gafas le daban un toque intelectual y elegante.

— ¿Kakashi me odia o qué onda? —pregunto Yuri mientras soltaba un suspiro con un aura deprimente —. Odio los uniformes… y lo sabes Sakura

—Pero la universidad los exige, sabes cómo es el tío Kakashi —dijo divertida mirando de reojo a su hermana que estaba muerta en vida.

—Sí, es un maldito pervertido que tiene complejos de dios y fetiche de mujer —soltó un largo suspiro desordenándose el cabello.

—Kakashi-_ojisan_ se enojara si se entera que andas diciendo que tiene complejo de dios y fetiche de mujer —dice en un susurro mirando de reojo a su hermana que bufaba molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, lo que digas Sakura

— ¡Oh! —La pelirosa coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y suspiro — ¡Se me olvido algo en la habitación, espérame aquí hermana no te muevas! —antes de que su hermana respondiera se había ido corriendo dejo salir un suspiro y se acomodo en la pared para esperarla.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

La pelirosa iba corriendo por los pasillos, pero sin darse cuenta en las escaleras tropezó y su cuerpo lógicamente se fue para hacia adelante, pero cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, cuando unas manos la tomaron de la cintura provocando que por la gravedad cayeran los dos al suelo (ishe gravedad, mete patas) la pelirosa esperando el golpe pero sintió más bien un pecho completamente plano y corpulento, lentamente abrió los ojos topándose con un pecho realmente plato y musculoso que la abrazaba de la cintura haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco por la situación comprometedora, levanto un poco su rostro dejando observar a un chico con cara de ángel, que tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas un poco rojas por el golpe mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al ver que había abierto los ojos dejando notar un bello color miel, un marrón realmente claro que parecía un dulce manjar, la chica miraba embelesada al chico, y este al notar una mirada levanto el rostro topándose con la chica que le había quitado el sueño durante aquellas dos noches cuando se topo con su cabello desde la ventana, los dos parpadearon un par de veces y como si quemaran se separaron al notar que una electricidad cubriera sus cuerpos.

El pelirrojo la había reparado completamente sin tomar en cuenta de que no quería perder detalles de cómo era, mientras que la chica también lo reparaba sonrojándose por cada pervertido pensamiento, esta llevo una mano a su cabeza completamente apenada y el chico simplemente la seguía observando.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijeron los dos al tiempo, y volvieron a quedarse callados durante un rato.

El pelirrojo vestía una pantaloneta mas debajo de sus rodillas remangadas dándole un aspecto rebelde con unos zapatos de color plateado, una camisa plateada completamente desordenada y rebelde saliendo de su chaqueta de color negro, que estaba encima de un buzo del mismo color ceñido a su cuerpo dejando notar su bien formado cuerpo que lo hace resaltar con algunos collares de color plateado y rojo, su cabello completamente desordenado que por el golpe se había vuelto un poco mas rebelde como los de su hermano; (no chicas, no se imaginen a Sasori con pelos de gallina, solo un poco rebeldes así todo sexy)

—Lamento tanto lo de hace rato, trate de sujetarte cuando te tropezaste pero no pensé que… —el chico se quedo inmediatamente callado con lo que iba a decir, su voz era ronca y sensual provocando que la pelirosa se le sonrojaran mas las mejillas —, que la gravedad jugara con la suya —dijo con una leve sonrisa sincera.

—No soy yo la que se debe disculpar, si no corriera no me hubiera tropezado pero es que se me había olvidado unas hojas y no podía llegar sin ellas a clase —comento con una sonrisa más grande que la del pelirrojo y este la miraba embobado; (Sasori es el típico chico romántico y dulce *O* diferente al rebelde de sus hermanos _–rueda los ojos-_ aparte de que tiene fetiche con las pelirosa x'D el que culpa de que la Haruno se le haga lo más tierno del mundo)

—No tienes que disculparte —comento tranquilo mientras se hincaba para tomar el bolso de la chica y se lo colocaba en la mano provocando que sus manos sintieran una descarga eléctrica, los dos se observaron a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro, pero Sasori recordó lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo un poco —Soy Sasori Uchiha, un gusto

—Haruno… Sakura Haruno… —comento apenada bajando la mirada

— ¿Por qué no corres Sakura? Se te hará mas tarde —la pelirosa asintió rápidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar y se volteo lentamente

— ¡Gracias Uchiha-san! —sonrió levemente este levanto la mano y le dedico también una sonrisa.

— ¡Llámame Sasori! —le grito.

— ¡Gracias Sasori… —no termino de gritar cuando su frente se había golpeado con la puerta de la salida y Sasori la miro divertido mientras esta se separaba un poco y se sobaba la frente — san! —Termino de decir mientras se alejaba con la frente realmente roja y sus mejillas haciéndole competencia —**_ ¡Qué vergüenza!_** —pensaba apenada.

—**_Es bastante bonita, y también divertida… ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eh?_** —pensó divertido metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos comenzando a subir las escaleras.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

La peliroja había metido sus manos en el bolsillo prendiendo sus auriculares escuchando música a todo volumen, divirtiéndose de lo grande mientras movía sus dedos como si tocara un piano, tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en sus oídos y sonaba de su celular, que era _procedimiento para llegar a un común acuerdo _de _Panda_. La chica estaba totalmente concentrada, cuando unos pasos se detuvieron delante de ella, ignorando cualquier cosa habían dos sonrisas arrogantes dibujadas en el rostro de aquellas mujeres que observaban a la "_nueva conellijo de indias_" cosa que pensaron claramente mal, pero que se podía hacer.

Delante de ella había una hermosa castaña de ojos marrones grande que miraba indiferente a la pelirroja que seguía tarareando la canción, a su lado estaba una hermosa castaña de cabello más largo mirando de la misma manera a la mujer, las dos hicieron señas a sus "hombres" para que pudieran derramar por completo los tarros de basura en el cuerpo de la mujer. (Ya bien se dice que en la universidad se aprovechan del nuevo _–coloca su mano en la barbilla llorando como magdalena-_ pobres chicas castañas)

—Solo una gota escucharon —dijo tranquila la pelirroja a la mayoría de alumnos que se fueron colando —solo una gota de basura me llega siquiera a rozar y las despedazo eso los incluye a ustedes —sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mostrándose fríos e intimidantes, todos los que estaban hay tragaron secos al escuchar la voz amenazante de la chica.

—No le hagan caso… solo es una… tonta… —decía temblando la castaña, la pelirroja guardo su celular y coloco sus audífonos en el cuello y se acerco caminando elegante hacia la castaña levantando su babilla para tenerla a su altura.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre castaña? —pregunto con educación e inocencia, pero la mayoría de ahí pudieron detectar claramente el toque de burla y amenaza.

—Matsuri… Aizawa —susurro completamente asustada mientras sus manos temblaron un poco, la pelirroja acerco su rostro hacia Matsuri haciendo que los hombres se sonrojaran y algunas mujeres pusieran la frente azul.

—Sabes Matsuri, no creo que quieras que tu familia te tenga que enterrar tan temprano —dijo de lo más "_dulce_" mientras movía el cabello de la castaña en ondas, esta amplio su sonrisa arrogante al ver el rostro indignado de la otra —¿Y sabes que más? —Pregunto completamente inocente —, que no puedas terminar tu universidad —dijo con cierto pesar en su voz que era completamente falso, su rostro se dirigió a la otra castaña que se helo completamente —, y tu ¿quién eres?

—Sari Ebisawa —comento tragando seco mientras volteo su rostro hacia otra parte.

—Un gusto conocerte, Sari y Matsuri —dijo ampliando una falsa sonrisa mientras los demás la miraban con el ceño fruncido la chica giro sus tobillos y se acerco a los chicos que tenían los tarros de basura a sus pies mientras palmeaba sus hombros —. Relájense, que no muerdo

— ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? —la voz demandante de una mujer llamo la atención de todos, giraron automáticamente hacia atrás sabiendo de quien se trataba (obvio que Yuri no) observando a una pelirroja alta con el cabello suelto completamente alborotado, unos anteojos de grueso negro, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que su cabello, de piernas largas y bien formadas y cuerpo perfecto, vestía una corta falda con una camisa manga larga, la mujer se acomodo sus anteojos mirando a todos.

— ¡Karin-sensei! —gritaron las dos castañas mientras se acercaban a ella abrazándola.

—**_Tengo un mal presentimiento_** —pensó la pelirroja mirando a las castañas que miraban con alabanzas a la maestra.

—¡Esa mujer nos busco pelea!, ¡y solo queríamos darle una lección!—dijeron señalando a Yuri que soltó un largo suspiro frustrada apretando sus puños.

— ¿Eso es cierto señorita? —pregunto la maestra, se pudo sentir su toque de burla y arrogancia, la pelirroja bajo la cabeza y luego la levanto mirando retadora a la maestra.

—Claro que no, si quiere puede preguntarle a todos —dijo señalando con la mirada al grupo de chicos que estaban en el centro.

— ¿Y bien? —Los jóvenes se tensaron mientras comenzaban a jugar con sus manos —, el silencio otorga.

—Yo estoy del lado de la pelirroja —dijo tranquilo la voz sensual y ronca de un hombre ya mayor, todos voltearon y ensancharon los ojos al ver a el profesor Uchiha Sasuke recostado a la pared de un salón con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Vestía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro con una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo de color blanca mientras abría los ojos mostrándolos profundos y negros este camino tranquilamente colocándose alado de una anonada Yuri que lo miraba como si fuera un dios (la otra le reclama a Kakashi por creerse dios y nombra a otro mortal como su dios ¬¬) y este se quedo cruzado de brazos mientras la pelirroja mayor fruncía el ceño.

—Sasuke no escuchas lo que dicen mis alumnas

—Si lo escuche Karin, pero están mintiendo —confeso tranquilo asombrando a todos —da la casualidad que estaba en el aula de química cuando todo el alboroto se formo, la pelirroja ni siquiera se acerco completamente a tus adoradas alumnas.

—S…Sasuke… ¿Estuviste hay todo el tiempo?

—Deberías castigarlas por buscar pleito con los estudiantes nuevos, todos a sus aulas ahora ustedes cuatro a la dirección yo me encargare de esto —la pelirroja volteo indignada el cuerpo comenzando a caminar, seguida de los cuatro el pelinegro giro el rostro topándose con una pelirroja con los ojos bien abierto de la sorpresa que luego los cerro mientras alargaba una gran carcajada.

—JAJAJAJAJA ¡Par de idiotas! —seguía riendo mientras sujetaba su estomago —Gracias, si no aparecías creo que les hubiera partido la cara y si me tocaba ir a la oficina de el raro director —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, Sasuke agrando una también mientras se quedaban los dos callados.

—Eh… —trato de decir Sasuke mientras volteaba el rostro hacia adelante —Uchiha Sasuke —se presento con la voz más ronca de lo normal, y una leve sonrisa.

—Yuri Haruno —dijo de la misma manera, con un toque de picardía y sensualidad estirando su mano para tomar la del Uchiha que estiro de la misma manera, jalo un poco al Uchiha inclinándolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pero conociendo su orgullo lo ignoraron —, un placer conocerlo Uchiha-sensei —amplio una sonrisa más arrogante colocando sus manos en su cuello de forma tranquila.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Haruno —los dos se dedicaron una mirada de picardía mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro, sintiendo que algo dentro había cambiado, una no se lanzaba tan fácilmente y mucho menos saludaba así la primera vez a no ser que fueran sus amigos y el segundo conquistaba a todos menos a una de sus alumnas por su propio pasillo.

Lo que sea que estaba cambiando los iba a llevar a enfrentar verdaderos asuntos entre manos, desde que esas Haruno están en la mira de los mellizos Uchiha las cosas comenzaran a cambiar y más cuando todo se vuelva de manera realmente divertida y cómica.

— _¡Honey! _—el grito de alguien los hizo soltar rápidamente sus manos, el cuerpo de la pelirroja había caído en el piso sujetándose la cabeza para que no se golpeara y encima de ella había una manta de color amarilla muy conocida para ella, soltó un suspiro resignado frunciendo el ceño…

* * *

**Ok Fan *O* espero que les guste mi nueva historia, si acepto amo el SasuSaku, pero es que **

**Dios ¡SASOSAKU! es candente *O* a parte Sasuke no se queda sin pelirosa, el también tiene una **

**muy parecida a Saku sin ser Saku jaja x'3 **

**espero que sigan la historia y conocerán las locuras que recorren esa universidad con las hermanas Haruno de inquilinas x'D **

**Saben que siempre estaré actualizando ;3 espero que sigan leyendo **

**les doy muchos besos ~ **

**Byeee**

**KISSUUSS ~ **

**OS LOVEOO! ~ **


	2. Extraños fetiches

**Capítulo II**

**"Extraños fetiches"**

— _¡Honey! _—el grito de alguien los hizo soltar rápidamente sus manos, el cuerpo de la pelirroja había caído en el piso sujetándose la cabeza para que no se golpeara y encima de ella había una manta de color amarilla muy conocida para ella, soltó un suspiro resignado frunciendo el ceño mientras se trataba de levantar observando a su compañera rubia.

—Ino… ¿estás muy cómoda no? —pregunto, mejor gruño aquella sugerencia cuando la rubia como si fuera un resorte se levanto haciendo pose militar.

—No, tus senos no son tan blanditos como pensaba… —comento rascando su cuello pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo —, ¡Uchiha-sensei! —Lo llamo, Sasuke levanto una ceja al escuchar a una de sus chillonas alumnas — ¡ya se conocen! ¡O se conocían!

—Larga historia cerda —comento la pelirroja mirando a su estúpida amiga mientras sacudía el uniforme y volteaba el rostro dejando salir un largo suspiro —, ¿no viste a mi hermana por ahí?

— ¿Saku-chan?

— ¿Tengo otra hermana?, idiota —gruño molesta y el Uchiha amplio una sonrisa con la forma de ser de la chica.

—Hay no puedo preguntar, quizás te conviertas en mi hermanita —dice levantado las cejas en forma cómplice y la pelirroja se golpeo la frente por frustración.

—El destino de los seres inteligentes es conseguir amigos idiotas… padre tenias toda la razón —dijo para sí misma, Sasuke la escucho y asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo mientras la rubia seguía en su mundo — ¡Si Sakura maldición!

—Oh si, cuando venia saliendo ella iba entrando a los edificios, tenía la frente roja al parecer se golpeo con algo…

— ¿Sakura? ¿Tenía sus gafas puestas?

—Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Sakura no es de las que se golpea o se cae fácilmente…

—Yuri… en el día de ayer dejo caer tus libros como 6 veces, se golpeaba con el armario y enredo sus piernas y cayó con los refrescos en el hall…

— **_¿Y no se golpea fácilmente?_** —se pregunto mentalmente el profesor Uchiha mirando con una gota de sudor a sus alumnas.

— ¡Sasuke! —el Uchiha volteo al escuchar la voz de su hermano, las dos chicas dejaron su conversación y observaron a un pelirrojo bastante apuesto, la peliroja levanto una ceja mientras la rubia lo miraba embobada.

—Uchiha-sensei —los dos giraron a ver a la rubia, y la pelirroja entendió el parecido.

—Ino, pareces idiota… no espera ya lo eres —dijo para sí misma la pelirroja, lanzo un largo suspiro y golpeo su estomago provocando que la rubia reaccionara y lo sujetara.

— ¡Yuri!

—Demasiado idiota…

— ¿Eres algo de Sakura Haruno? —pregunto Sasori mirando a la chica que tenía un parecido excepcional con la pelirosa que conoció.

—Es mi hermana; ¿le paso algo?

—No, simplemente se parecen un poco…

— ¿Un poco sensei? si no fuera por el color de cabello las confundirían sin conocerlas, porque con los temperamentos de cada una es fácil saber quién es quién.

—Ino me estas jodiendo la vista

—Guardo silencio, señora.

— ¡_Nee-san_! —todos giraron al escuchar el grito, la pelirroja giro a ver a su hermana que tenía un pequeño rojo en su frente y varios cuadernos, la chica rio divertida y camino hasta su hermana.

— ¿Qué te paso Sakura?

—Me golpee; pero no importa —dice divertida, y su hermana amplia una sonrisa; los profesores observaron a las dos chicas mientras se perdía cada uno en la vista de aquella chica que le hacía sentir resorticos en el estomago, la rubia miro a sus amigas y se tiro encima de la pelirosa mientras colocaba su rostro en los senos de una sonrojada pelirosa haciendo que los maestros se sonrojaran completamente.

— ¡Los de Saku si son suavecitos!

—I…Ino-chan…

—Suelta a mi hermana cerda —dice la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, la rubia se giro lentamente y le saco la lengua a la pelirroja mientras volvía a colocar su rostro en los senos de la pelirosa.

—Chicas… —las llamo Sasori, las tres giraron el rostro hacia su maestro, la pelirosa se sonrojo completamente, la rubia estaba embobada viéndolo, mientras la pelirroja levanto una ceja —, deberían irse a clases… pronto comenzaran.

—Uchiha-sensei ¿no? —El pelirrojo asintió, el pelinegro interesado la miro —, me permite dejar golpear a la rubia oxigenada —dice tronándose los dedos.

— ¡No deje que me golpee la ex cabeza de chicle! —grita Ino colocándose detrás de una pelirosa bastante perdida.

— ¿Ex cabeza de chicle? —se preguntaron los dos maestros, la pelirroja comenzó a desprender un aura asesina.

—Claro, no vez que es melliza de Saku; es obvio que haya sido pelirosa.

— ¿Espera? ¡Eres pelirosa natural! —dice sorprendido Sasuke mientras Sasori parpadea un par de veces, las dos chicas miraron a Sasuke como si fuera un bicho raro pero luego gira el rostro a la hermosa pelirroja que levanto una ceja.

—No me gusta el rosa —dice sonrojada volteando el rostro, pero luego se muerde el labio inferior por haber dicho eso, Sakura al salir del shock mira a su hermana que estaba sonrojada volteando el rostro a la mirada de aquel pelinegro y levanta una ceja bastante asombrada.

—Wow… —susurra la pelirosa, la rubia levanta una ceja sin entender, mientras una manta azul se lleva a rastras a la pelirroja — ¡_Nee-san_!

— ¡Lo siento Saku-chan! ¡Me tengo que llevar a esta _bitch_! —grito Hinata desde donde estaba mientras se perdía en el pasillo gritando con la pelirroja.

—Eso fue extraño —dice Sasori.

—Bueno, mi hermana y Hinata están en la misma carrera y el mismo semestre; así supongo que por eso se la llevo —dice la pelirosa mirando por donde las dos se habían ido.

—Y tu ¿señorita Haruno? —pregunto interesado el pelinegro, y su hermano se lo agradecía mentalmente.

—Estoy en medicina con Ino-chan —la rubia asintió felizmente y los hermanos Uchiha suspiraron.

—**_Definitivamente nunca visitare a una doctora Yamanaka_** —pensaron los dos entrecerrando los ojos.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Delante de la puerta del aula de Derecho se encontraba una agitada peliazul y una agitada pelirroja las dos estaban respirando completamente entrecortada mientras estaban agarradas de la mano, aunque Yuri las ignorara, aquellas dos mocosas le cogieron cariño a la pobre chica, las dos se soltaron mientras la pelirroja la fulminaba.

— ¿Qué fue eso Hyuga?

—Nuestra primera hora… —dice entrecortada por estar buscando la respiración.

— ¿Primera hora? —pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—El maestro que nos toca es… Neji… Neji Hyuga.

— ¿Qué es pariente tuyo?

—Oh si… y es un maldito amante de la puntualidad…

— ¿Quién es un maldito amante de la puntualidad; señorita Hyuga?

Las dos mujeres giraron lentamente el rostro y se toparon con un hermoso y excitante chico de cabellos largos de color marrón, amarrado en una coleta baja, y unos grandes y hermosos ojos perla, en su frente tenía una venda alrededor mientras vestía una camisa de color blanca ceñida a su musculoso cuerpo, y un pantalón de color oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo, una corbata y un cinturón con una hebilla grande, las dos mujeres lo miraban entre embobada y asustada, la primera en reaccionar fue en referencia a lo mencionado.

—Nii-san… digo; Hyuga-sensei…

—Y bien… ¿señorita Hyuga?

—Lamentamos todo eso sensei, pero hablábamos de nuestro maestro Uchiha-san —dice la pelirroja tomando la mano de la Hyuga mientras sonreía levemente, el castaño giro a ver a la pelirroja y levanto una ceja interesado por observar a semejante mujer —, así que si nos disculpa —la pelirroja abrió la puerta con la pierna y entraron al salón de clases antes de que el timbre se escuchara de nuevo.

—Llegan a tiempo, tomen su puesto —las dos asintieron y se fueron a sentar en la primera planta que era la única vacía.

—Gracias…

—No me recuerdes que te ayude —dice por lo bajo lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Bien, comenzaremos con nuestra clase al parecer tenemos una estudiante nueva —la pelirroja levanta la vista y lo mira con una mirada entrecortada como diciéndole: _¡En serio! ¡Si no me lo dice no me entero!_ Y este sonríe sínicamente como si le hubiera entendido: _¡No seas irrespetuosa mocosa y levante! _

La pelirroja se levanto y todos la miraron algunos con cara de drogados como si hubieran visto un zombie vestido de Heidi en el campo y se hubieran perdido en el bolsillo de Doraemon. Mientras que otros simplemente la miraban disimulando ya que sus novias estaban a sus lados.

—Yuri Haruno —dice cerrando los ojos mientras los abría de nuevo lanzando un largo suspiro —17 años.

—Bien señorita Haruno; se puede sentar —la chica hizo caso a lo que había dicho su maestro y lanzo un largo suspiro odiaba sobretodo las presentaciones.

—Pensé que se te daban las presentaciones —susurro por lo bajo Hinata.

—No tengo problemas con tener amigos y el resto; pero ser el centro de atención con un montón de babosos mirándome el culo no es algo que me agrade —dice por lo bajo, las dos giraron a ver a su profesor mientras este comenzaba a explicarle problemas y más problemas.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Sakura y la cerda, digo Ino habían entrado a el aula de primer semestre de medicina, las dos tenían una corta sonrisa mientras hablaban animadamente de algunas cosas, en la silla estaba sentado un hermoso rubio de ojos azules, con un cuerpo de infarto, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado por los lados mientras que en la parte de arriba de la misma forma, sus ojos eran rasgados mientras que portaba unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, vestía con un buzo largo de color negro y una pantaloneta apretada de color blanco, el chico tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras estaba tranquilo sentado en la silla leyendo un libro, no habían tantos alumnos y las sillas eran de tres personas, la rubia miro a todas partes y noto a una hermosa chica sentada sola.

—Buenos días Naruto-sensei —saludo Ino pasando alado del rubio que bajo el libro y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras se detenía a observar a la pelirosa.

—Buenos días Ino, ¿nueva alumna eh?

—Sí, ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Buenos días… etto…

—Naruto Namikaze —se presento el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante, y la chica se sonrojo completamente haciendo una reverencia.

—Namikaze-sensei…

—Llamame Naruto-sensei —dice sonriendo, la chica asiente afusiva mientras se va a sentar con Ino y la chica.

—Mika-chan —dice cantarina la rubia, una hermosa pelinegra levanto la mirada dejando ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos color miel, casi marrón que brillaban con intensidad, tenía un parecido bastante grande a Sasori con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, la chica sonrió levemente y las otras dos también dedicaron una sonrisa —, ella es Sakura-chan.

—Un gusto, Mika-chan…

—Miaka Uchiha —corrigió la chica, la pelirosa levanto una ceja mientras la pelinegra divertida se levanta —, puedes llamarme Mika-chan, con el hecho de que me dejes llamarte Saku-chan.

—Hecho —dice la pelirosa sonriendo. La chica se peinaba con dos coletas altas y varios flequillos alrededor, tenia cuerpo de infarto y mirada completamente dulce, las tres se sentaron mientras comenzaban a hablar, a los minutos entraba más gente mientras que toda el aula casi estaba completamente llena.

—Buenos días chicos —dice Naruto ampliando una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¡Buenos días Naruto-sensei! —saludo todo el aula.

—Como hoy tenemos una hermosa alumna nueva, ¿Qué tal conocernos mejor? Sakura-chan.

— ¡Hai! —la chica se paro completamente sonrojada, y todos los hombres comenzaron a mirarla como si fuera la cosa más linda de todo el mundo.

—Nombre, procedencia y el porqué estas dentro de esta universidad.

—Haruno Sakura, vengo de New York; pero nací aquí en Konoha —dice tragando seco pero luego sonríe levemente —, bueno… vine a esta universidad para acompañar a mi hermana…

— ¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, mis padres le mandaron el castigo de entrar a esta universidad lejos de nuestra casa —Naruto levanto una ceja y ella se rasco el cuello completamente sonrojada —, bueno. Mi hermana quería estudiar en bellas artes para convertirse en una cantante, pero mi padre no le gusto la idea… y tomo de escusa una pelea que tuvo con los amigos de mi hermana…

— ¿Tu padre discute con los amigos de tu hermana? —La chica asintió levemente y toda la aula comenzó a reír —, no tienes metas Sakura-chan.

—Si —dice con una sonrisa —, mi meta es montar un gran hospital, donde no tenga que rebajarme a humillar a las personas y que todo sea tratado como si, me ha gustado siempre salvar a la gente y de ayudarla, pero como está el mundo ahora no me gusta que se aprovechen de los demás... —todos escucharon atentamente y Naruto sonrió aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo que los pocos alumnos que estaban.

—Bien chicos, esa es una buena meta en la vida, ten por seguro que lo lograras Sakura-chan; ahora comencemos con la clase —la pelirosa se sentó y un humo comenzó a salir de su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?

—Eso creo… —le respondió a la pelinegra mientras la rubia se levantaba comenzando a leer algo que Naruto les había mandado.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El receso había comenzado, Yuri y Hinata salieron con dos venas grandes en su frente, en las dos horas de clase de política con Hyuga-sensei habían tenido dos exámenes orales, tres exámenes escritos, una exposición, dos dibujos y una réplica de un juzgado, las dos estaban que se fundían allá adentro mientras los demás alumnos estaban muertos, suerte que esas dos tenían un cerebro de no sé qué, porque si no también hubieran quedado como los otros, mientras que Neji caminaba de lo más tranquilo delante de ellas como si no le importara el sufrimiento de los alumnos.

—Es un demonio…

—Si… un demonio muy sexy —dijo la pelirroja, Hinata la volteo a mirar y entrecerró la mirada.

—Mi hermano no tiene nada de sexy —dice por lo bajo, la pelirroja volteo a mirar a la peliazul y frunció el ceño.

—Estas ciega Hinata…

—Claro que no, no sé que le ven… —dice viendo a Neji que entraba a la sala de docentes mientras ellas se perdían en el pasillo muriendo en vida.

Por otro lado iban saliendo las tres chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto se había puesto a contar sobre su vida privada y les había quitado la lectura mientras ellas felizmente de la vida iban saliendo, y juraron ver dos humos completamente negros en el centro de la cafetería, las dos se acercaron a las chicas que alejaban a todos a su alrededor.

— ¿_Nee-san_?

— ¿Hyuga-sensei? —preguntaron Ino y Mika al tiempo, las dos chicas asintieron clavando su frente en la silla.

—Es un maldito demonio… —susurro Hinata, la pelirroja asintió estando de acuerdo mientras las otras chicas rieron divertidas.

—Nosotras buscaremos su almuerzo, menos mal que Hyuga-sensei no nos da a nosotras —dice divertida Mika mientras se da la vuelta yéndose con Ino y Sakura, las dos levantaron la mirada frunciendo el ceño mientras volvían a clavar su frente en la mesa.

—Que suerte las que no se bañan…

—Ellas si se bañan Yuri…

—Es un dicho Hinata —dice la pelirroja entrecerrando la mirada, las dos suspiraron mientras volvían a cerrar los ojos.

—Me alegro hacerte sufrir…

—Y yo me alegro haber escogido Derecho, en vez de administración de empresas.

— ¡Hinata! —se escucho una voz masculina, la peliazul levanto la mirada observando a un castaño bastante hermoso de fracciones maduras y perrunas, de ojos afilados de color marrón y una sonrisa bastante grande, el chico vestía un pantalón de color azul con franjas delgadas negras a sus lados, y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, el chico miro a un pedazo de manta roja tirado en la mesa — ¿Nueva amiga?

—Sí, ella es Yuri Haruno… —la pelirroja levanto la mirada y la mano mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo.

—Kiba Inuzuka —se presento él.

—Hn —"contesto" la pelirroja, el castaño levanto una ceja divertido cuando sintió que la frente de la chica estaba de nuevo en la mesa.

— ¿Hyuga-sensei? —Pregunto, la peliazul asintió y tiro su cabeza de nuevo en la mesa —es un demonio.

—Ni que lo digas —contestaron las dos.

— ¡Hina-chan! ¡Kiba-chan! —la voz jota de alguien llamo la atención de la pelirroja, esta levanto un poco la mirada al ver a un pelinegro de piel pálida y ojos negros, mientras se sentaba alado del castaño que conoció hace algunos momentos, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras colocaba una gran sonrisa.

—Sai —lo saludo Kiba levantando la mano en son de saludo.

—Sai-kun —lo saludo Hinata levantando la mirada, cuando dos bandejas estaban en la mesa y estas levantaron la mirada observando a dos chicos bastante apuestos, uno alto de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta mientras el otro tapaba su ojo mostrando el otro azul celeste, con un cuerpo de infarto y sonrisa arrogante, mientras el otro tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos color lavanda, los dos se sentaron mientras miraban a la nueva chica interesados.

—Deidara, Hidan. Gracias —dice Ino sentándose alado de Hinata, mientras Sakura se sienta alado de su hermana con su bandeja y Mika al otro lado.

—Bueno chicos, estas son las nuevas alumnas…

—Oh, conocemos de ellas —dice divertido el rubio —, la pelirroja es una noticia en la universidad, mantener en la raya a Matsuri y Sari fue realmente interesante.

—Hn

—También es divertida —dice Hidan mientras la observa, la chica comienza a devorar su hamburguesa sin prestarle atención a nada.

—Ella es la menor de las dos, Haruno Sakura-chan.

—Un gusto Saku-chan —dice Deidara dedicándole una sonrisa, la pelirosa también sonríe asintiendo un poco —, Deidara Okumura.

—Hidan Sen —se presenta el otro, la pelirosa asiente mientras gira levemente el rostro.

— ¡Kiba Inuzuka!

—Sai Ishida —se presenta el pelinegro, la pelirosa asiente divertida, mientras gira a ver a su hermana.

—Nee-san, ella es Miaka Uchiha.

—Hn —se presenta la pelirroja, los demás la miraron con una gota de sudor.

—Lo siento… cuando está comiendo se olvida de todo el mundo… lo mismo pasa en el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda, la cena… mis padres se vuelven locos…

—Se nota —dijeron los demás al verla con una gran aura brillante, mientras la pelirroja seguía en su mundo de fantasía devorando su hamburguesa.

—Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?

—Lo mismo de todos los fin de semana… nada.

—Pensaba hacer una fiesta —dice Ino sobando su barbilla —, ya saben una bienvenida para Sakura y Yuri.

—Buena idea, ¿Qué dicen las reinas? —pregunta Deidara mirando a la pelirosa que se sonrojo completamente y Yuri seguía atragantándose con su hamburguesa.

—Bueno… no quisiera molestarlos…

—No es ninguna molestia, era para ver que hacíamos el finde para no aburrirnos.

—Es una buena idea —dice Yuri dejando de comer, todos miraron su plato y desencajaron la mandíbula al verlo completamente vacío —, una fiesta no está nada mal, de hecho es bastante interesante; felicidades cerda.

—Gracias —dice arrogante Ino comenzando a reír como loca.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tienen en mente?

— ¿En mente?

—Sí, temática para la fiesta.

—Que tal… ¿disfraces?

—No, todavía falta mucho para halloween para hacer una de ese tipo…

— ¿Antifaces? —susurra Mika mientras los gira a ver interesados.

— ¿Una fiesta de antifaz? Para eso necesitamos disfraces…

—Que tal simplemente antifaces, así nadie sabrá quien es quien —dice divertido Deidara.

—Es buena idea Miaka —dice Yuri mientras cierra los ojos.

—Si escuchaste su nombre… —susurro Sakura con una gota de sudor.

—Claro también el de ellos, pero me da flojera contestar cuando como —dice restándole importancia.

— ¡Bien se ha dicho! ¡Iré a regar la bomba! —se levanta de golpe Ino y comienza a correr por toda la cafetería.

—Está loca…

—Es una cerda, es de esperarse —dice divertida la peliroja y la pelinegra le da la razón, mientras los demás miran a Ino como si estuviera drogada.

—Necesitaremos música en vivo —dice divertida Hinata.

—Nosotras cantaremos —dice Yuri, Sakura abre los ojos como plato.

— ¡QUE!

—Tranquila Saku, sabemos cantar y tocar instrumentos no será nada malo.

—P…pero…

—Solo los chicos sabrán quienes somos, no te preocupes.

— ¿Nos pueden cantar una canción? —pregunto Hidan, las chicas se miraron y asintieron divertidas, mientras los demás tomaban las bebidas que quedaban en las bandejas y se levantaban completamente para ir a escuchar la canción.

— ¡Ino, nos vamos!

— ¡Hai!

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Estaban todos en la sala de música, la pelirroja tenia la guitarra en sus manos y Sakura tenía un teclado, las dos miraron hacia atrás y entrecerraron la mirada completamente intranquilas, le faltaba tres personas masa para que fuera completamente un excito, la pelirroja suspiro y levanto la mirada.

—**_Shika; Tema y Gaa. Esto va por ustedes…_**

**_Don't cry to me_**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me_**

**_You want me, come find me_**

**_Make up your mind_**

**_Should've let you fall_**

**_And lose it all_**

**_So maybe you can remember yourself_**

**_Can't keep believing_**

**_We're only deceiving ourselves_**

**_And I'm sick of the lies_**

**_And you're too late_**

**_Don't cry to me_**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me_**

**_You want me, come find me_**

**_Make up your mind_**

**_Couldn't take the blame_**

**_Sick with shame_**

**_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_**

**_Selfishly hated_**

**_No wonder you're jaded_**

**_You can't play the victim this time_**

**_And you're too late_**

**_So don't cry to me_**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me_**

**_You want me, come find me_**

**_Make up your mind_**

**_You never call me when you're sober_**

**_You only want it cause it's over_**

**_It's over_**

**_How could I burn paradise_**

**_How could I_**

**_You were never mine_**

**_So don't cry to me_**

**_If you love me_**

**_You would be here with me_**

**_Don't love me_**

**_Just get your things_**

**_I've made up your mind_**

**_[Yuri suelta una risa]_**

Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, las chicas hicieron una corta reverencia mientras soltaban también una risa, detrás de la puerta se encontraba un pelinegro bastante interesado en la voz de la chica pelirroja mientras ampliaba una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar alejándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**I SO SORRY**

**En serio, la verdad es que me quede completamente corta de imaginación, navidad, nuevo año... **

**entre otras cosas, y me olvide por completo de los fic, adelante este primero porque era uno de los que casí estaba terminado**

**y pues la verdad no estubo ni gracioso ni emocionante, pero necesitaba que todos se conocieran y me parecio que este era bastante interesante para eso. **

**Los demas ya vendran el otro año x'D en serio lamento demasiado eso pero es que estoy vaga ;w; culpen a mi madre**

**a las fiestas, al alcohol y demas... **

**x'D espero que les guste**

**ustedes saben que los loveeooo! 3 **

**Pronto vendra mas emocion y risas.**

**Os loveoo! 3 **

**KISS**

**An :D**


End file.
